Viper
by vladavvv
Summary: He comes. Always. He knows she will become his undoing. Her blood is venom. Her teeth are deadly fangs. But she is his. His viper. He comes anyway.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fringe nor do I own its characters or mind-twirling plotlines or anything else you may think of. I wish I did. Everything I write I write for pure fun. Amen.

A huge thanks to Troya aka HalloweenMoon who is kind enough to be my Beta ;)

Please, notice that the words that are in brackets ( ) are Walter's thoughts.

**VIPER**

_Her voice goes right into my inner ear and rattles around like razor blades._

– Walter Bishop, episode 4.04 "Subject 9" (Fringe)

Summer 1980

How long has it been, two months or more than two years? He did not remember; he did not want to remember. He had a wife, a son growing up, for God's sake. Surely he had had women on the side before but they have never been more than one night stands, temporary distractions, so to speak. This time, however, the cards were shuffled differently and he was afraid that the stakes were exorbitantly high even for him and his blunted sense of morality, as _she _often loved to say, so he chose not to think about dates and numbers. It was easier that way. It was selfish, yes, but it was incomparably better than the excruciating guilt that he was sure would have eaten him from the inside had he spent time reflecting on his actions. All he knew was that they would meet again. They always did. Sometimes it was her place, sometimes it was his Harvard's lab. Sometimes it was neither of the two. But the scheme was always the same. She would call him in the middle of the day and set a meeting for them not caring a tiny bit for his current location or people he might be with, the flirtatious tone of her voice never changing. And as usual he would resist it at first, but in the end would come anyway.

Today it was the familiar combination of cold thick stone walls and the warmth of the sunbeams creeping through the large windows that welcomed them to the officially non-existent basement facility in one of the most prominent universities of the world. Not that they intended to use the place for educational purposes…

"What if Elizabeth finds out about our … little scientific project?" asked Nina in a mocking tone, her voice deep and breathy as Walter's commanding fingers were hastily unbuttoning her white silk blouse.

He looked somewhat unbalanced: his hands were shaking, eyes never meeting hers, like a drug addict going through withdrawal. "Ah!" Nina cried out when Walter harshly grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the stone wall behind them. "_So much for the shaky hands,_" she thought totally unprepared for such turn of events. This was new. Usually she was the one in control during sex, and he, wishing to give his sometimes overwrought mind a break, would never question that. But this time was different. This time he was angry and willing to vent it all on her. Nina's back stung hard and although she enjoyed that kind of pain, she knew the bruises would be inevitable.

(Why, you don't care.)

"She won't," replied Walter sternly and brushed his lips against hers not really kissing but not teasing either. He left her half-undone blouse hang loosely over her skirt, bended his head down to Nina's neck and closed his teeth on a tender spot.

"Are you sure?" murmured Nina and threw her head back letting Walter abuse her neck and shoulders with his hot lips. His hands were roaming over her body pressing the soft skin of her thighs and forearms rather violently while she absently stroked her breasts through the thin fabric of her blouse.

(I'm not even sure she's not in this very lab right now, my love.)

"And what if Bellie finds out?" Walter fended off. He knew that once spoken those words would have little if any visible effect on her. The woman was impervious most of the time which enraged him to no end. He wanted to get to her, to tear all those polished layers of good looks and icy words off her; to take out his revenge on her naked and unguarded soul for what she had done to him. But since neither of that was going to happen, all he had left was her body.

A content smile playing on Nina's ruby lips quickly turned into a grimace of pain when Walter gripped her thighs and drove her even harder into the wall. Unprepared Nina hit the back of her head against the rough stone. This was too much even by her standards and she hissed through her teeth not wanting to show any weakness. She was a player, not a victim. Next second she felt his mouth on her temple tracing a path of wet affectionate kisses down to the sharp angle of her jaw soothing the pain he caused earlier. "_If that's how you wanna play it …"_ thought Nina wrapping her arms around Walter's neck. The devilish smile of hers was back, her eyes sparkling menacingly.

"Well, he's not _my_ best friend..." the demon woman cooed in Walter's ear digging her nails in his scalp. Walter's hand squeezed Nina's breast under her blouse while his other hand moved up to the heavy crown of gorgeous red hair and abruptly pulling on it he finally took over Nina's mouth kissing her furiously. She moaned in response and bit his lower lip severely. Walter groaned but continued assaulting Nina's mouth, letting her lick the blood off his damaged skin. But the desired comfort never came. Her tongue was so hot; it seemed to burn wherever it touched. Walter absently thought that he must have been having a fever.

(True. But he's _your_ _boyfriend_ and yet you don't care.)

"It's all just a game to you, isn't it?" he asked huskily with a small smile and reached for her blouse again. He undid the remaining buttons and pushed the expensive garment down and off her porcelain skin tossing it on the cupboard to their right.

"Is that what you think?" The same smile. The same look. The same sarcastic tone. He kissed her swollen lips again, slowly savoring her taste. She tasted like pure lust.

(I try not to think lately.)

"I'm pretty damn sure about that, sweetheart," said Walter with a self-satisfied smirk and moved his hand down to her navel.

All of a sudden Nina gripped his hand, her nails piercing his wrist with a force he did not know she possessed and wringed it behind his back. Breathing heavily she pressed closer to him wincing slightly when his other hand came to rest on her bruised lower back.

"I do love games, you know," Nina whispered breathlessly into Walter's parted lips barely touching them with her own; then she lifted his hand she was still holding tightly up to her face and took his index finger into her mouth. Being this close to him she could physically feel his growing arousal. Having his finger released from its sweet trap Walter traced with its wet fingertip a path from the fossa on Nina's neck to the valley between her breasts causing her to shiver.

"Games are dangerous, Nina," murmured Walter barely controlling his need and his anger towards her. Nobody has ever evoked such contradictory feelings in him. Nobody but her.

(Screwing your boyfriend's married best friend is dangerous, Nina.)

He undid her bra in one swift motion while she reached for his shirt. Carelessly brushing her hands away Walter pressed his lips to Nina's nude breast teasing the silky skin. She gasped in pleasure and buried her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp lightly.

"They are not if you know the rules. Love. Love is truly dangerous, Walter."

She did it again: read him like an open book. Viper. He wanted to slap her, hard. But instead he took her face in his hands and kissed her with the thirst of a man who had roamed the desert for a thousand days and nights.

A sudden push in his chest and he was falling on the ground. Before Walter could realize what had just happened, Nina was standing over him, her long slim legs on both sides of his hips. With a triumphant gleam in her eyes she lifted her green skirt up to her waist revealing to Walter's view black lace underwear and vintage stockings. He reached out for her right ankle and began to stroke some random patterns on it with his thumb.

"You don't love me," simply said Walter looking up at Nina. His back ached and so did his heart.

(You don't love anyone.)

"No?" a sly smile drew on her lips. Slowly she sank to her knees, her legs wide apart, her hands reaching for his belt.

"No."

Suddenly Walter grabbed Nina by her waist and rose up to his feet taking her miniature body in his arms. He crossed the workplace area of the lab in three big steps and not bothering to clean all office stuff away from the nearby desk threw her on it like a doll. She let out a barely audible groan.

"Here... yes, right there," mumbled Walter to himself straddling her thighs forcefully.

"You wanna make love to me on William's desk?" muttered Nina grinning at him while he was undoing his belt. Her smile grew even bigger when he did not look up at her still fiddling with his pants. Vengeful Walter. That was quite a sight she had to admit.

"I want to make love to you everywhere every time I look at you. Do you mind?" His eyes finally met with hers. She remained speechless for a moment and then sat up on the edge of the desk placing her hand on Walter's chest.

"I can't wait," said Nina suddenly very serious, not a trace of a smile on her face. Maybe that was all he needed to hear. But…

"Will you ever stop pretending that you don't have feelings for me?" asked with a sigh Walter and brushed a thick strand of red hair off Nina's face.

But the spell is broken and the witch is back.

"What are feelings, Walter?" Nina rolled her eyes, "Shut up and fuck me already!" She smiled and playfully pushed him in the chest. Walter wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Viper," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her one last time and entered her to the hilt.

**Thank you for reading my fanfic! =)**


End file.
